


Constructs

by CorvidaeCry



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fae creature!Anti, Fae creature!Dark, First fic I have no idea, Gen, Possession, i just want more anti fics okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8486083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvidaeCry/pseuds/CorvidaeCry
Summary: Tulpa, doppelgängers, changelings, 'imaginary' friends... Whatever they went by, these creatures born of thought and belief more often than not lacked the attention, the sustenance, to become much more than whispers of their true forms. But all it took was a few to take the idea and run with it, and the fae beings could breach reality itself to become 'real'.In embracing the character of Antisepticeye for his fans, Jack had unwittingly created his own deadly copy.It seemed likely to have fatal consequences.





	

I̵͚͝ǹ̶̹t̵͔̋e̷͍̒r̷̬͆e̶̮̿s̸̨̈́t̷̤͆i̷͕̔n̶͔̈́g̷̼̋...

Ah, great. Those strange, corrupted whispers in his mind could only signify one thing. 

The red-haired man glanced up from his seat on the sofa, turning away from his TV to instead look directly at the doppelgänger that now stood behind him. Clawed hands rested on the back of the sofa, uncomfortably close to his throat. The scene was rather surreally familiar to him, hence why simply he threw the remote over his shoulder at its head, (ignoring the sound of breaking plastic as it sailed past it's intended target and instead hit the wall) and went back to watching the movie he was only half paying attention to.  
"Haven't you got some depressing poetry to be writing?" He said lightly, having grown perhaps a little too used to the presence of the fae being to be worried as to what its unexpected appearance could mean.  
"Hmm, perhaps. But I do think you would be interested in what I can sense," It paused, licking its lips in anticipation, practically buzzing with dark excitement. Mark couldn't help but roll his eyes at the dark version of himself.  
"Another of my kind has just entered this world."

"You silly, silly humans." Purred the being, shaking its head dramatically at his total lack of reaction.  
It had been terrifying at first, the creature almost a mirror of himself. Face slightly too angular, teeth too sharp, smile slightly off. Those gleaming, crimson eyes set in their dark sclera. Apart from that, even its mannerisms belonged to him, every subtle facial expression and characteristic drawl.  
He hadn't named the creature; it had been his fanbase who'd come up with the edgy-sounding 'Darkiplier' and he had berated them in fear at the time, unsure of its intentions and afraid of the possibility of it gaining some kind of power over his fans.  
Dark was violent and cunning, that much was evident. But the being seemed perfectly happy to observe, citing apathy towards humans as the reason it hadn't tried to possess him and go on the murderous rampage it so happily reminisced about 24/7.  
It was rather like being followed around by an emo teenager version of himself. If said emo teenager was an unearthly fae being with a penchant for murder. Who also happened to live in his head ninety percent of the time.  
Hmm. That analogy needed work.

"You know of how my kind are created, do you not?"  
He nodded absentmindedly, still keeping one eye on the film he had been watching as he tried to think why Dark had seen fit to share this news with him. He'd have been a lot happier not knowing about the numbers of deadly nightmare creatures in the world. 

"And yet, you cannot think of anyone who has created an imaginary friend out of a dark creature? Someone with enough followers to give this being thought and substance, to bring it to life from the very idea of it? Other than yourself, of course~?"  
Mark sat bolt upright, paling significantly. Dark's unsettling grin only grew wider.  
"Jack's Halloween videos..?" He realised incredulously, having forgotten the exact circumstances of his double's sudden existence. They were practically identical. Why hadn't he warned him earlier? Well, at the time he hadn't wanted to sound crazy, but the fan creation his friend had been characterising was a thousand times worse than his own. If Dark had been created to 'assume control' and scare people...

"Yes, it seems the one they've named Anti has finally come out to play. Hmmm, and he is definitely not as nice as myself..."

Tulpa, doppelgängers, changelings, 'imaginary' friends... Whatever they went by, these creatures born of thought and belief more often than not lacked the attention, the sustenance, to become much more than whispers of their true forms. But as Mark had already found out, all it took was a few fans to take the idea and run with it, and the fae beings could breach reality itself to become 'real'.  
In embracing the character of Antisepticeye for his fans, Jack had unwittingly created his own deadly copy.  
This time, it seemed likely to have fatal consequences.

Anti's whole being had been designed to 'kill' and become his creator.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh. I've never written fanfiction before? And I don't know why I wrote this? Other than I loved Jack's Halloween videos as a way of giving back to the community and I wanted more tulpa/doppelgänger!anti fics? I like mythology and the fae, okay, especially when I get to take a basic idea of something and mess about with it, in the case of these creatures.  
> This first chapter is probably going to be the only one in Mark's POV since the idea of this fic was to focus on Jack accidentally summoning Anti through the Halloween videos.  
> I just wanted Mark and Dark to make a cameo at the beginning since I needed to set the creature lore up. And also I love the idea of Mark just chilling with this terrifying fae creature and occasionally insulting it because it talks like it writes emo poetry.  
> Yeah.  
> What am I doing.
> 
> Jack and Anti make their appearance in the next chapter I promise?


End file.
